Life in Gravity Falls
by thenerdyredhead
Summary: Chris is just a normal 12 year old, but when he meets Mabel and Dipper everything changes...for the worst


a/n: Hello everyone, this is my first story and it's about Gravity Falls hope you enjoy!

I got out of the Mystery Shack and have a large inhale then exhale. I see two kids, one boy one girl. The girl was wearing a dorky sweatshirt that said, Meow Wow! The boy, was wearing a vest and hat. The boy sort of awkwardly waved at me, while the girl yelled,

''Hi, my name is Mabel and this is Dip-'' But she was cut of by her brother's hand covering her mouth, I waved back and headed to my house. My older brother Dan was watching TV

''Hey Chris how was the Mystery Shack?'' He asked me.

''It was fun, here I got you something.'' I say as I throw him a bobble head of Stan Pines.

''Ah Stan, this dude has been running the shack ever since _I_ was a kid!'' He said while snickering.

"Hey you're pretty outgoing right?" I asked him.

''Well I guess so why do ya ask?'' Um there were just some kids down at the shack and I sort of wanted to meet them.

"Sooo you're finally making friends eh? Dan said while laughing. Ok dude just talk to them I bet there really nice!"

''Ok then'' I said walking out the door. I got to the shack I saw the same kids outside

'Hi ummm I'm Chris Johnson would it be cool if I could hang out with you guys?'' I said nervously. They both shook their heads and lead me inside to their room.

''Well here it is'' The boy with the hat said.

''Oh yeah! Hi my name is Dipper and this is Mabel'' The newly-name-introduced-friend-named-Dipper said.

''Oh coo- wait you guys _LIVE_ here! I said surprised that they live in the Mystery Shack.

''That's right, hey look at all my splinters!'' Mabel said

''Hey do you want to sleep over?'' Dipper asked raising a friendly eyebrow

''Would I!'' I yelled I rand down stairs sprinted home and asked Dan if I could sleep over (he said yes) I got my stuff and went back over to the shack. When I got there I also tried out for a job.

''Can you walk?'' Stan asked.

''Yes'' I replied.

''Can you talk?'' Stan asked.

''Yes'' I replied again

''Well then you're hired!'' Stan said

''Really! Awesome!'' I said, and ran upstairs and told them (being Dipper and Mabel) the news.

''No way you're working with us!'' Mabel squealed.

''Guys! get down here time to work hurry up!'' Stan yelled.

''First day! come on!'' Dipper said.

''So where do I work?'' I asked Stan.

''Work the register.'' Stan told me. After a couple minutes my shift and Dippers were over. And Mabel was looking at a kid wfuseboxho was reading a note from her.

''Mabel, I know you're going through you're whole boy crazy thing, but I think you're over doing he whole entire 'crazy' part'' Dipper said

''What? This is our first summer away from home its my chance to have an _epic romance_!

'' Yeah but do you have to flirt with _EVERY_ boy you meet?'' Dipper said. Then Stan came in.

''I need someone to put these signs up in the scary part of the forest, uhh you Dipper and Chris.

''Grunkle Stan I don't like that part of the forest, I mean just today my mosquito bites spelled out beware!'' Dipper said trying to get out of doing it

''That says bewarb" Stan said. So we went and nailed up the signs. While we were nailing the tree Dipper was nailing made a medal noise. He opened up a hatch witch had a fuse box like thing. He pulled the switches and opened up a secret hatch with a book inside. Dipper started to read it

''Its hard to believe its been six years I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'' Dipper read.

''Look at this stuff Dipper! What if Stan is wrong about this place!'' I said.

''It says here trust no one'' Dipper pointed out.

''Well you can tru-''

''HI! What are you guys reading some nerd thing?'' Mabel interrupted.

''Its um nothing!'' said, Dipper trying to hide the book.

''Oh its nothing!'' Mabel said mocking him

"Are you seriously not going to show me?'' Mabel asked.

''I forgot something at home be right back" I told Dipper. As I went home to get a pen. Then I saw something terrible a triangle with a hat talking to my brother then he sucked himself inside Dan.

''No! Dan!'' I yelled fighting my tears. Then the thing looked at me I ran to the shack bawling.

TBC


End file.
